Variable reluctance sensors are used in various applications. The output from these variable reluctance sensors is used to determine, among other things, the speed of a vehicle or a component on that vehicle. However, the output from these variable reluctance sensors is fluctuations as a result of noise. Therefore, a need exists for reducing or eliminating these fluctuations in the output of variable reluctance sensors.